Father and Child
Synopsis The shinobi are horrified by Momoshiki's consuming of Kinshiki for power, who replies it was the former's wish, and law within their clan. Momoshiki releases a pulse of energy that cuts clean through the God Tree, and pushes everyone back. Momoshiki flies towards Darui and Gaara, kicking Darui away before he can react. Gaara manages to catch Momoshiki with his sand, but Momoshiki uses his hair to bind and strangle him, loosing Gaara's grip on him, allowing Momoshiki to toss him aside. Momoshiki proceeds to knock out Chōjūrō and Kurotsuchi. Momoshiki targets Naruto, and the two engage with taijutsu, and the latter gains the upper hand when he strikes Naruto's tenketsu. Sasuke attacks Momoshiki, who evades his attack, counterattacks, and rams both Naruto and Sasuke on the ground, throwing them against the remains of the God Tree. Naruto and Sasuke go on the offensive, activating their chakra mode and dōjutsu respectively, and Momoshiki manifests a weapon to counter them. Sasuke unseals a fūma shuriken, which he electrifies, and guides at Momoshiki with wires. Naruto multiplies them. Momoshiki dodges some, but as he begins to get hit, he unleashes an energy pulse to repel them. Momoshiki narrowly avoids a fūma shuriken that comes from underground, breaking through the God Tree stump they're fighting on. The fūma shuriken is a transformed Naruto, who throws a Rasenshuriken at Momoshiki. Just before it hits, the Rasenshuriken transforms back into Sasuke. Momoshiki binds Sasuke with manifested chains, but Sasuke switches places with Momoshiki, leaving him bound and open to a strike by Naruto. Sasuke uses the opportunity to trap Momoshiki with Chibaku Tensei. Momoshiki breaks free by manifesting a wooden dragon, which Naruto and Sasuke break. Momoshiki lands on the God Tree stump, using it to manifest more wooden dragons. One of them catches Sasuke, and Momoshiki channels an explosion through it. Naruto manifests Kurama and protects Sasuke. Momoshiki coalesces the rocks around into a monkey in retaliation. Sasuke armours Naruto with Susanoo, and they cut through Momoshiki's monkey. Boruto watches the fight in awe. Naruto and Sasuke power down, and the other Kage ask if they're done. Kurotsuchi wants to use a flashy jutsu to end him, but Chōjūrō and Gaara point out he'd absorb them and regain strength. Katasuke arrives with Kōsuke, and against the others' warnings, fires several ninjutsu at Momoshiki with the Shinobi Gauntlet. Momoshiki absorbs them, regaining strength, and uses the absorbed jutsu against them. Gaara protects the group with his sand, but before they can strike back, Momoshiki paralyses them with an absorbed Nara shadow ninjutsu, and for extra measure, pins Naruto down with black receivers. Boruto remembers Sasuke's words from before, and on Sasuke's command, throws his Rasengan. Naruto wonders when Boruto learned it, while Momoshiki thinks he should have stayed out of sight. He prepares to absorb it, but it vanishes before reaching him, so he turns his attention back to the shinobi. Boruto's attack connects, breaking Momoshiki's hold on the others. Sasuke explains to Naruto how he trained Boruto on the condition he learned the Rasengan. Momoshiki consumes more chakra pills to power up for decisive attack. Naruto tells Boruto to make another Rasengan, and adds his chakra to enlarge it. Sasuke distracts Momoshiki, throwing his sword and switching places with it to get close. Sasuke's sword is a transformed Boruto, who throws a kunai. Momoshiki catches it, and Sasuke switches it with his Chidori, so Momoshiki strikes his own arm, while Sasuke uses the kunai to stab the Rinnegan on his hand, preventing him from using it to absorb jutsu. Boruto uses clones to distract Momoshiki, allowing his real self to attack with the Naruto-powered Rasengan. Momoshiki counters with a similar attack, but Boruto prevails. As his body is destroyed, Momoshiki's spirit talks to Boruto, recognising that he strongly inherited Ōtsutsuki powers. He gives Boruto a cryptic information about his future and a warning him that his victory means he can't stay an ordinary human, grabbing his arm before disappearing. Katasuke is confused about recent events, unsure of what happened. Momoshiki's chakra receivers vanish. Sasuke and Naruto talk about their previous conversation about the nature of shinobi. Credits